freightfandomcom-20200214-history
Kimbra History
An Overview The Kimbra are a fairly rare sight in Freight Controlled Space. They are typically attractive humanoids with distinctive markings down their spines and around their ears and temples. Upon reaching maturity, the Kimbra develop horns that appear to enhance their psychic abilities, though these growths generally follow the shape of their skull and curve around overtop their heads. A Kimbra with purplish grey markings is known as 'near death' and will likely either succumb to being completely catatonic or will die from the painful physical repercussions. This death is incurred by being unable to cope with Red Energy. If a Kimbra is balanced, these markings will appear to be a mottled blue, whilst an individual who has properly harvested Red Energy will have mottled red, instead. Male Kimbra make up around 31% of the population and are steadily declining. The females' capability to reproduce psychically, using the memory of another regardless of their physical sex or species, has triggered an evolutionary shift into a majority of females in the population. Scientists speculate that the Kimbra may become monogendered within the next century. Kimbra History *The Kimbra were originally an attempt by the Greys to interbreed with humans to make a more robust strain of Grey. They advanced out of probing humans and began abducting them to harvest their reproductive organs. The first Kimbra were test-tube babies that spent the majority of their short lives in life-support tanks whilst the Greys experimented on them. *The Greys began manipulating the DNA of their Kimbra test subjects until they believed they had a viable strain. The first official records of successful Kimbra production were in 2052. *The Greys kept Kimbra on board their ships. Initially, exposure to planets caused a peculiar illness in the Kimbra, resulting in a 70% loss of their already small population. All of the males in this group died or became permanently catatonic. *The Greys began to notice that several of the surviving Kimbra were pregnant, with all of the conception dates being after the death or catatonia of the males. They launched tests on the offspring and found that the females had managed to reproduce without the males' physical presence. *The repopulation of both sexes of Kimbra allowed the Greys greater study of them. They determined that the illness they suffered was not physiological and began to introduce the Kimbra to synthetic natural environments without any sign of the illness' reappearance. *Examination of the Kimbras' brains showed extreme activity in the parahippocampal gyrus, along with the regions responsible for empathy and insight. The Greys believed that this was a manifestation of concentrated Human Element. *The Greys discovered that the source of the illness was negative emotions in others. The Kimbra themselves had begun calling it 'the Red', as their negatively affected companions' markings turned red before dimming to a purplish grey. *The Greys recognised that the Kimbra were physically and intellectually gifted, but decided that the far higher than normal levels of HE was too much of a weakness to make them a viable species. They began planning to scrub the experiment and start again. *The Greys released tortured humans into the Kimbra compound. 53% of the population died or became catatonic, whilst half harnessed 'the Red' into destructive psychic energy. These remaining Kimbra killed all of the Greys on the ship and crash landed on what is now Anaxgoras, their Solar Capital. Early into their settlement, they refused to leave and banned the use of Red Energy. They began to focus on maintaining a constant psychological and psychic balance. *The Greys made several attempts to find and destroy them, but they failed to discover them for fifty years. When they did, the Kimbra population had become too strong for them to destroy. They conceded that it would be better to allow them to remain on one world and departed. *The Kimbra developed six cities in eighty years. Within a century, younger Kimbra opted to leave Anaxgoras. Few returned, and those who did were either killed or shut out to prevent the spread of Red Energy. *Today, the Kimbras' most concentrated presence is still Anaxgoras. Outside of their system, they are usually found working in professions that allow them to harvest large amounts of Red Energy; typically prostitution, military nursing and counselling. They are still comparatively rare in Freight Controlled Space.